the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Peryite
: "Ele é o pus na ferida. Oh, proper ones curl their noses, but it's pus that drinks foul humors and restores the blood. I worship Peryite, yes, because sometimes the world can only be cleansed by disease." — Kesh the Clean1 Peryite, also known by the title of the Taskmaster2, is one of the Seventeen Daedric Princes that dwell within the realm of Oblivion. Although he is typically depicted as a green four-legged dragon (and often takes on the form of one), Peryite is considered one of the weakest of the Princes. His sphere of influence includes tasks, natural order (to not be confused with the perfect order of Jyggalag), and pestilence.3 Some unfortunate Dremora Churls and Caitiffs find themselves in the employ of the Taskmaster. Peryite é considerado o Senhor da Peste entre os mortais, e entre os Daedra ele é responsável por pôr ordem nos planos mais baixos de Oblivion. Apesar de sua aparência semelhante a uma dragão, ele é considerado o mais fraco dos Príncipes Daedrico Aparência Em termos de interação direta, Peryite é um dos Príncipes Daedrico menos conhecidos, não sendo documentado por nome em nenhuma cultura de Tamriel. Quando ele aparece para os mortais, ele costuma assumir a forma de um dragão, uma serpe ou um enxame de ratos. Até mesmo entre magos com habilidade e conhecimento o suficiente para viajar entre os planos de Oblivion, os Poços de Peryite são impossíveis de entrar. Isso explica por que, quando seus seguidores em Cyrodiil tentaram contacta-lo, suas almas ficaram presas no que parecia ser plano de Dagon, as Terras-Mortas. Sem saber como os Poços realmente eram, sendo impossível determinar para onde as almas foram. A aparência de dragão que Peryite assume ao se comunicar com seus seguidores, não passa de uma curiosa e antiga piada com Akatosh. Plano de Oblivion The Pits is a realm of Oblivion, created and ruled over by Peryite, the Daedric Prince of Pestilence. Here, Peryite guards the lowest orders of Oblivion. The realm resembles the Deadlands, with lava seas, volcanic islands and ruined structures. The realm is usually completely inaccessible to mortals, but there have been several exceptions. Papéis Indiretamente, Peryite exerce influência na vida de quase todo mortal em Nirn, através da história; ele é o Senhor da Peste, causador de várias pragas e pandemias. Ele é comumente listado junto a Vaermina e Mehrunes Dagon, como um dos Senhores Daedrico maus, tanto para Homens, quanto Mer. É dito que a deusa Kyne dá à Peryite as almas de skeevers quando eles morrem. Além de sua interação com o mundo mortal, Peryite possui um dever específico dentro dos reinos de Oblivion. Ele é conhecido como Mestre-dos-Deveres, e parece estar encarregado de manter uma ordem precisa aos espécimes de Daedra menores e nos planos mais baixos de Oblivion. Ele e seus seguidores frequentemente citam seu desejo em ver a "ordem natural" mantida. Que é completamente diferente da "ordem" aplicada por Jyggalag. Peryite trabalha para manter uma precisa, ordem natural entre as raças de Daedra, enquanto que Jyggalag impõe uma rígida ordem nada natural entre os planos. The Blighted Lord : "Ah, a wanderer, yes? No? Pilgrim, perhaps? You have come to commune with Peryite, Taskmaster and blighted Lord, yes?" — Kesh the Clean1 Peryite's summoning day is the Ninth of Rain's Hand.5, but an incense can be created from vampire dust, one silver ingot, a deathbell flower, and a flawless ruby that will allow one to communicate with the Prince.6 He "blesses" his worshippers in the form of diseases, and is considered one of the more malevolent and destructive Princes.7 His enemies are the deities Ebonarm, Vaermina, and Mephala. Peryite has been known to appear as ghostly apparitions of vermin, such as skeevers.6, and according to Kyne's Challenge the goddess gives him the spirits of skeevers when they die. The Song of Despair, a poem about the Daedric Princes, states his breath pollutes "both cloud and pool". According to the demiprince Fa-Nuit-Hen, Peryite is in charge of keeping daedrons - chaotic creatia made sentient from the exertion of Daedric or mortal will - from causing damage in Oblivion, mainly through events known as 'realm-rips'. When asked, Lord Fa-Nuit-Hen says that "trying to keep ahead of it all keeps Peryite mighty busy, but nobody really feels sorry for him - after all, he earned it."8 It is also theorized that Peryite may have been involved in the creation of the Thrassian Plague developed by the Sload. Artefato : "You have returned my followers, mortal. The natural order is restored, and for this, I thank you. Perhaps they have learned the folly of attempting to touch a Daedra Prince. Take this, with my blessing. May it bring you order." — Peryite10 O único artefato atribuído a Peryite é o Quebra-Feitiço, um escudo capaz de proteger o portador de ataques físicos e mágicos. The Spellbreaker (also spelled Spell Breaker) is an artifact attributed to the Daedric Prince Peryite. Superficially a Dwarven tower shield, it is one of the most ancient relics in Tamriel. The shield not only protects its wielder from physical damage, but also from magical attacks, by reflecting magicks, dispelling curses, or silencing any mage about to cast a spell. It is said that the shield still searches for its original owner, and will not remain the property of anyone else for long. It played an important role in the historic Battle of Rourken–Shalidor. Some time during the First Era, Spellbreaker was granted to the Dragon Priest Zaan the Scalecaller. After being abandoned by her Dragon lord, Zaan turned to Peryite—earning his favor and shield—before being killed by her dissatisfied followers. Around 2E 583 Zaan was awoken from death by a cult of Peryite, with whom she cooperated to unleash a terrible plague on Tamriel. Zaan was defeated by members of the Undaunted—but Spellbreaker was retaken by Peryite before they could claim it. The shield was uncovered by the Eternal Champion during the Imperial Simulacrum, in either Hammerfell or Valenwood (reports vary). In the events leading up to the Warp in the West, an agent of the Blades contacted Peryite in search of power. The agent reminded the Prince of a mortal from the First Era, and Peryite took a shine to the agent. He had the agent slay a Vampire Ancient who had displeased him, and in return he had one of his worshippers give the Spellbreaker to the agent. Mastrius, a Dunmer vampire who had been imprisoned for centuries in the Salvel Ancestral Tomb near the Red Mountain of Vvardenfell by Azura, required the Spellbreaker to break the curse keeping him in his prison. In 3E 427, the weakened Mastrius was discovered by a fellow vampire who agreed to help free him. The Spellbreaker was found in the Dwemer ruin of Bthuand, near the skeleton of its previous owner who had died in a cave-in. Mastrius used the shield as a conduit for his spell and broke Azura's curse, returning to full strength. He then betrayed his fellow vampire and was slain; his accomplice then claimed the Spellbreaker. Later that year, the shield came into the possession of Torasa Aram and was put on display in her museum of artifacts in Mournhold. In 3E 433, worshippers of Peryite in Cyrodiil attempted to become closer to the Prince by performing a risky ritual which resulted in trapping their souls in Peryite's realm of Oblivion, the Pits. The Champion of Cyrodiil found the frozen bodies of the worshippers around Peryite's shrine by the Silverfish River. The Prince spoke with the Champion, and requested that they enter Oblivion and retrieve his worshippers' souls. The Champion obliged, and was rewarded with the Spellbreaker. In 4E 201, the Last Dragonborn summoned Peryite and was tasked with killing the Bosmer Orchendor, a monk of Peryite who had rebelled against the Prince. He dwelled in the Dwemer ruin of Bthardamz in Skyrim, along with many Bretons from High Rock who had been cursed by Peryite with a terrible plague. The Dragonborn infiltrated the ruins, killing the afflicted Bretons before defeating Orchendor and sending his soul to the Pits. Peryite rewarded the Dragonborn with the Spellbreaker. Curiosidade * Embora o Quebra-Feitiço seja atribuído a Peryite, ele na verdade foi criado por um grupo de Dwermer, o Clã Rourken. Galeria DF-Peryite.gif|Peryite (em Daggerfall) Shrine_of_Peryite_Oblivion.png|Altar de Peryite (em Oblivion) Totem_to_Peryite.png|Totem de Peryite (em Skyrim) 799px-SR-place-Shrine_To_Peryite.jpg 800px-SR-quest-The_Only_Cure_02.jpg Spell_Breaker_(Morrowind).png Oblivion_Spellbreaker.png Categoria:Et'Ada Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Daedra Categoria:Príncipes Daedrico Categoria:História: Personagens Categoria:Oblivion: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens